1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic diaphragm having, as being fixed to the outer periphery thereof, a loudspeaker edge for controlling motion of the loudspeaker diaphragm, and a method of fabricating an acoustic diaphragm.
2. Description of Related Art
A cone-type loudspeaker generally has a mold edge composed of a rubber elastomer, as being fixed to the outer periphery of a diaphragm. It is necessary for the edge to damp motion at an excellent level, under continuous propagation of vibration by the diaphragm, so as to avoid influence mutually exerted on the previous and the next vibration transmissions. At the same time, it is also important for the edge to ensure a good linearity in compliance with the motion of the diaphragm, that is, an excellent flexibility.
Among a large variety of materials having been used aiming at realizing these features, the most representative one is a vulcanized rubber. The vulcanized rubber is excellent in flexibility, damping property, water-proofness, and is suitable for the edge.
On the other hand, there have also been developed a variety of edges composed of thermoplastic elastomers, as substitutes for the vulcanized rubber, which can be formed by sheet forming (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-78998) and injection molding (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-138882).